poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ena Seishuin
Ena Seishuuin is one of the main female characters of Campione. She is a "premier Hime-Miko." Personality Ena has a very strange personality in that she seems relaxed about things of the modern world, but still has a slight naivete about her. She is the type of person who acts on impulse and instinct, rather than her brains. Appearance Ena is a very beautiful young woman with long black hair, whom Godou has described as having the body of a 'goddess'. She is stated to have a large bosom, and possibly the only one in Godou's group to surpass Erica in cup size. History Little is known about Ena's past, just that she was a childhood friend of Yuri's, and the two were close enough that Ena could come and go through their house as if she lived there. Also, that she is the Hime-Miko who serves the god Susanoo, whom she communicates with through magic, usually by way of an uncharged cell phone, while he is within the Netherworld. The relationship is close enough that she calls him "Grampsy" and gets away with it, even though he finds it a bit irritating. She was sent to Godou as either an alternate or backup to Yuri in her relationship to Godou by the History Compilation Committee. Powers & Abilities Ena is a Hime-Miko with the special ability 'Divine Possession'which allows her to channel divine power through her body. While not on the same order as a Heretic God, or a Campione, it allows Ena to overwhelm even expert mages and Great Knights such asErica when so empowered, allowing her to fight on par with aDivine Beast or Demigod. However, this requires either an object filled with divine power, or the aide of a Campione or a god. Ena can also communicate with gods and spirits in the Netherworld, usually through the medium of a powered down cellphone. This makes her among the most powerful Hime-Miko in terms of raw power. However, because of the stress usage of divine power and Authorities puts on the body of a normal human, Ena may only use it for a short time, and must have a minimum of three days of rest (a full week would be better) between uses. Using it longer or more often will put her health and life at risk. While under the influence of Godou's Youth Authority, Ena's ability to wield divine power is doubled, and may allow her to wield it longer or more often. Incantations for Divine possession are: * "Ame no murakumo tsurugi, I pray that you take my body as a sacrifice, for even a fierce god may not cross your borders. i will not regret this moment. * " And now a thousand leaves breaking, the Iwaki of God, surpassing possible, I know name it, unfortunate nothingness." Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Females